Lipgloss Kiss
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Is it simply the sight of Sam putting on lipgloss enough for Freddie to tell her how he feels. Story is way better than the summary. Seddie Sam/Freddie. Review Please! :
1. Chapter 1

Story Name: Lip-gloss Kiss  
Author: SeddieLover09

Rated : T

Ship/Fandom : Seddie. Who else?!

Disclaimer: I DONOT own icarly!!!!

Summary : Is it simply the sight of Sam putting on lip-gloss enough for Freddie to tell her how he feels. Story is way better than the summary. Seddie Sam/Freddie. Review Please!!! (:

**Author's Note - **

This Story Could Go One Of Both Ways. A One-Shot or A Chapetr Story. I Havnt Decided. You Chose.

By The wayy... In case u dont no, in my story, freddie and sam met in the 1st grade (:

Hehe based on the clerosel advert. i creased wen i saw it n immediatly went.. aww a seddie story!!! lol

Chapter 1 = Lip-gloss Kisses.

Sam sat in Miss Briggs class at her desk, counting the minuites untill the school bell would ring. She was in the 11th grade now and both She, Carly and Freddie had changed. Carly was now a slut. Wearing skimpy skirts and extremley low cut tops leaving nothing to the imagination. Carly never hung around with Freddie or Sam anymore, thinking they were too unpopular for her liking. She had slept with most of the guys on the football team about ten times and she'd made out with almost the entire male school population. That is, except the math's club. She had turned sour on Sam and Freddie and now hung out with Valarie and Shannon. Shannon wasn't that bad, She was a good friend of Sam, except the excessive crush on Freddie of corse and Valarie? Well let's just say Valarie was one of those uber-bitches you see in chickflick movies. She had moved on from Freddie and was abit like Carly. Always available but unavailablr at the same time. She was a total cow. Freddie was a different story, He had turned to fencing but was still a tech geek. He'd succeeded by making out with Carly but his crush had died once he realised that she was only doing it for the popularity and the status of being, as Sam called it ' Ridgeways Skank'. Icarly had ended short after tenth grade had begun, when Carly had ditched the bickering duo saying that she had moved on from kiddy webshows. Infact, Carly was a bit distant from the start of tenth grade when she found out Sam and Freddie had kissed. Freddie was also alot more standupish, not backing down to Sam's insults although both of them and the entire Ridgeway population knew that if Freddie were to push Sam too far, He would be in a heap on the floor. The two simply fought for fun purposes only due to the fact of there lives feeling empty without the costant quarrling that had happened through out the 7th, 8th and 9th grade. Freddie had also played for the Ridgeway Bullfrogs football team at one point but gave that up when he got a beat down from the Captin, Johnathon Biggam. Big mistake. Sam plumetted the hell out of Johnny for even going near Freddie. Easy to say that Biggam didn't come near Freddie ever again. Sam? She'd stayed pretty much the same. Her blue eyes, her smile, her attitude. She was still the same much loved blonde haired demon that Freddie had known for around 10 years. She couldn't say she was an angel because Sam had slept with a few of the football team, Jonah, Pete and even Jake. Yet she hadn't slept with the person that meant the most too her. Freddie Benson was the one person she wanted to kiss her to sleep at night, the only person she wanted to be in her bed besides her cat Frothy of corse. She was too scared to ask him out though, in fear of being rejected. She didn't take rejection well, especially not by gibby! Little did Sam know, Freddie loved Sam as much as she loved him, he just didn't want to get either hit, rejected, laughed at or having a ruined friendship. She remembered that faithfull time at hers when the two were hanging out together. She thought it was just him and her against the world from that night. Boy she couldn't off been more wrong.

_Flashback_

_Sam was stood infront of her bedroom mirror with a brush in one hand, straightners in the next trying to tame her blonde wild curls. Freddie was lay on her bed looking up at the celing, daydreaming as usaul. He suddenly leaned up and stepped off the bed, walking towards her. Sam turned off the straightners, setting them down gently onto the cabnit, dropping the brush on the floor beside her feet. Freddie's deep brown eyes softened as two shaky hands reached up to remove the clip that was holding part of her hair in, from her hair. His hands weren't as soft as hers, but they were alot more gentle. He knew he couldn't break a wooden board in half with his hands, Sam on the other hand knowing her talent, probably could._

"_Much better," he smiled as her glossy blonde hair fell to her shoulders, still retaining some of its natural flyaway curls despite having been viciously attacked with a pair of GHD straighteners in an attempt to somehow blend in. Some things just couldn't be changed. Suddenly his nerve seemed to break as he seized her by the waist and pulled her into a fierce embrace. Though startled, he felt Sam return the hug. _

_"Didn't expect this from you Benson." Sam smirked looking up at him. He kissed her forehead before letting her go and saying a swift goodbye walking out the door. She rushed to the window just in time to see him leaving her house and heading off, hands in his pockets back home. Away from the nightmare that Sam thought she was. Sighing Sam slid down the wall breaking down in tears making her unwaterproof mascara run down her pale pure face. Didn't he no he was playing with her fragile heart. Where did this leave her. She couldn't help but wonder if that hug really meant something to him or if it was just a tease? She knew for certain though. She'd probably never find out._

_End Of Flash Back._

Sam couldn't say she didn'nt dress the same either. Sam's wardrobe now consisted of alot of skirts. Very short skirts. Although Sam still wore her obvious style, shorts and a t-shirt, she loved to wear skirts from time to time. She actually enjoyed shopping now. She was turning into more and more of a girly girl each day, although she was still the total tomboy she was in the 9th grade. It was wierd. It was like she was split into two parts. Sam didn't care though, she liked being who she was and that was all that mattered. Suddnely the bell rang shaking her out of her thoughts. Smiling, Sam grabbed her text books and shoved them into her bag before making a beeline for the door. She was meeting Wendy and Freddie at the lockers like she did every day. Wendy had become a very good friend of the duo's. She was like Sam's new best friend, apart from Freddie of corse. Walking down the stairs towards her locker, Sam smiled when she saw Wendy.

"Hey Wendy." She smiled when she saw Sam behind her.

"Sup Sammy." Sam smirked.

"Your lucky your my friend or i'd of plummeted you by now."  
"That's why you love me." Wendy singsonged in a joke manor.

"Yup." Sam smiled. She opened her locker grabbing her pink lip-gloss from the small pocket near the front and pulled out the small mirror. She began applying the lip-gloss but then stopped with the lip-gloss still in her hand. She looked round noticing there was no lovable, goofy dork anywhere near by. "Hey Wendy, Where's Freddie?" Before Wendy could answer, Freddie came up beside her.

"I be here." He smirked.

"Hey what took you so long dorkface?" Wendy giggled at this. Freddie shrugged.

"I can only walk so fast Sam and I had gym outdoors last period." Sam smiled at him and began applying her lip-gloss again. Freddie smirked thinking this was his chance. He took a deep breath before tapping Sam on the shoulder making her turn around again. He was lucky she had finished otherwise she probably would of killed him to the fact that he interupted her.

" Hey Sam, can i borrow ur lip-gloss?" He asked her.

Sam and Wendy looked at him funny but nodded."Okay?" She pushed the lipgloss stick towards him but Freddie just merly smirked. Leaning his right hand on the locker, he swoops down, catching Sam is a passionate kiss. Sam, still inshock responds to the kiss, kissing him back with force.

Wendy smiles at her two best friends, she nodds at Shannon who walks past her and then puts her fist in the air, whispering a quick yes to herself. Shannon and Wendy both knew that Sam and Freddie were the pefect match. To be honest, the were both just too stubborn to admit it. Wendy smirks and walks off with Shannon as the two teens who were currently making out in the Ridgeway hallway came up for air. Sam smirked at him, figuring it was her time to do the teasing. She gave her hair a bounce, winked at Freddie before turning swiftly on her heels and flouncing off down the corridor towards her maths lesson. Freddie who stood there with his mouth agape, chuckled then noticed the girl who was his first kiss was still walking ahead, he suddenly panicked. She really was gunna' walk off without him.

"Sam! wait up! " He called down the corridor but Sam just waved her right hand behind her back, purposely swaying her hips as she walked.

"Bye Freddie." She called back. Freddie rushed after her at high speed, stopping her in her tracks with a long but brief kiss.

'Now who's the tease' Freddie thought, as he felt Sam's hands running through his perfectly styled hair. They were together atlast.

**Like it ? Love it? Hate it?  
Please dont be nasty and not let me no what you think of it.**

**should i keep it a oneshot. or should it go multichapter?**

**Its up to u, if u guys wait too long, ill decide. so hurry up and get ur suggestions in. multi-chapter or one-shot!  
Quick. i wont wait forever.**

**Review ! And check out my other storys. even drop me a message and we shall have a natter (: **

**Amy xxxx**


	2. AuthorNote'

Hello Guys, Fellow Fanficton Readers and writers. sorry for all the delays but i have some bad news. i cant write any of my storys for a while. my laptop has completly shut down on me and has a huge crack in the screen. so untill it is fixed, im afraid no more fanficton. sorry to disapoint you all if i have. xxxx ALL THE BEST!

Amy xx


End file.
